


Schwindelig

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood, Fanart, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Szene aus Adsches und Brakelmanns Kindheit – Fanart und Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwindelig

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Swinnelig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164424) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Schwindelig"

Adsche drehte sich um sich selbst, Runde um Runde um Runde. Das ganze Gras um ihn herum war schon plattgetrampelt, und er schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Brakelmann wurde allein vom Zugucken schwindelig.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte er schließlich genervt.

"Ich dreh mich", rief Adsche ihm gedehnt zu, und seine Stimme wurde mit jeder Umdrehung leiser und wieder lauter.

"Das seh ich auch, du Dödel. Aber warum?"

Endlich kam Adsche zum Halten. "Da wird man schlauer von."

"Wie das denn?"

Adsche ließ sich neben ihm fallen, streckte sich lang aus und sah in den Himmel.

"Die Erde dreht sich", sagte er, als wäre das eine Erklärung.

"Ja und?"

"Normalerweise merkt man das gar nicht, wie sich die Erde dreht, obwohl die ja nie aufhört, sich zu drehen. Jetzt merk ich das auf einmal."

"Adsche...", setzte Brakelmann an, doch er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Hatte doch eh keinen Sinn.

"Wer weiß, was man auf einmal noch alles fühlen kann, wenn man so richtig schlau ist?"

"Das hat doch nichts mit Fühlen zu tun."

"Und woher weiß man denn, dass sich die Erde dreht?"

Brakelmann öffnete den Mund, doch er musste zugeben, dass ihm dazu keine Antwort einfiel. Das hatte er auch nie so genau verstanden.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann rollte Adsche sich auf die Seite und hielt sich den Magen. "Mir is schlecht." Er sah ganz blass aus.

"Die ganze Intelligenz, die bekommt dir nich."

Adsche nickte schwach. "Is auch viel zu anstrengend, alles. Und dann hat man da noch nich mal was von. Ich mein, die Erde dreht sich ja auch ohne uns."

Da hatte Adsche ausnahmsweise mal recht, das musste Brakelmann zugeben. "Is auch ganz gut so. Dann bleibt mehr Zeit für die wichtigen Dinge. Ferien zum Beispiel."

Adsche bekam schon wieder etwas Farbe ins Gesicht und wirkte munterer. "Das hast du aber schön gesagt, Brakelmann."


End file.
